


What's in a Name?

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Single Parent AU, domestic AU, leads to frick frack but ends before they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we are dating and my child’s first word was your name and im jealous but also kind of endeared" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> my [ tumblr ](http://heavenlycas.co.vu)

It was a early Saturday morning. Today was Dean and Mary’s day to hang out and play. Work at the car shop was increasing by the ton and Dean barely had enough time to spend time with his one-year-old daughter. Even with working overtime, he couldn’t pay the babysitter overtime. Thankfully, Cas was there. Cas his perfect angelic boyfriend would come over after work just to take care of Mary while Dean finishes up at the shop. They’ve only been dating for 3 months but Dean is so sure that if Cas ever asks to marry him, Dean is definitely going to say yes. 

“So Mary, what do you want to do today?” Dean asks the little blonde baby. 

She grunts in response. Even after days of trying to get her to say _Dada_ , it was all in vain. Other than coos and incoherent grumbling, Mary wouldn’t say the words Dean wanted to hear. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” He picks Mary up from her high chair. 

Mary shakes her head formulating what Dean thought was a no. 

“Do you want to play with your toys?” Dean carries her over to her play-mat to give her a view of it. 

She points to it in excitement and lets out some sounds that try to formulate _toys_. 

“Okay, we’ll play with your toys.” He sits her down and opens her play chest and brings out a few green and blue blocks. 

After a few minutes of building what looked like a castle, Mary turns over to her doll that Cas had given for her one-year birthday. That doll had become her favorite toy and Cas had become her favorite person. Not that Dean was jealous that she liked Cas so much, because in the end of the day Dean was her favorite all the time, but he was worried if Cas and him don’t work out… Dean hated thinking about losing Cas. Cas is such a big part of his life that he never ever wants to lose him. 

Benny jokes around about how he already hears wedding bells and made Dean promise that ‘he better be one of the groomsmen’. Dean didn’t want to admit it but marrying Cas sounded like the best thing ever. Well, best thing after the birth of Mary. 

Mary was the child of his best friend Jo. Her and her boyfriend had made him the godfather and in an unfortunate accident they died and left Mary to him. Dean had no idea how to tell Mary this when she grew up but he had some time. And maybe Cas could help. 

“Cas.” 

Dean looks down at Mary in surprise. 

“What, Mary?” Dean asks, “Did you say Cas?” 

“Cas.”

“Holy sh-allots.” Dean sits with his mouth wide open. 

Mary’s first word was _Cas_. 

_Cas_

Dean grabs his cell and calls Cas as fast as he could. 

_“Hello?”_ a grumbly voice says. 

“Cas?” 

_“What Dean? It’s too early to be calling.”_

Dean looks up at the wall clock and see’s its 10:00AM.

“Cas, its almost noon. Get that pretty little ass out of bed.” Dean smiles into the phone. 

_“Dean, did you call to wake me up?_ Dean could hear the annoyance in his voice but there was a bit of endearment. 

“Um, no Mary wanted to talk to you.” Dean puts the speaker next to Mary’s mouth and motions her to say the word again. 

“Cas!” She yells in excitement. Dean pulls the phone back up to his ear. 

“So? Worth waking up so ‘early’?” Dean asks. All Dean could hear was a rustle and a few grunts. 

“Cas?” 

_“I’ll be there in 2 minutes.”_ Cas says quickly before hanging up. 

Dean grins widely at his phone and looks at Mary smiling back at him. 

“Yeah, Mary.” Dean softly says. “Cas.” 

A few minutes later the bell rings and Dean carries Mary to the front door and sees Cas’s hair disheveled and his eyes wide open looking at Mary in surprise. 

“Cas!” Mary loudly says as she reaches for him. 

“Hey, Mary.” Cas walks in and takes her into his arms and looks down at her like he just witnessed the universe being made. 

Dean’s heart is thumping against his chest. He is in love. In love with Cas. So in love, that it hurts. 

After putting Mary to sleep, Cas drags Dean to his room and places the baby monitor on the side of the bed. He pushes Dean on to the bed and climbs on top of him and lies down engulfing himself into Dean. His head fits perfectly in the crook of Dean’s neck places a kiss there. 

“Cas, it’s time for lunch.” Dean wraps his arms around Cas pulling him closer. 

“I woke up too early, I need to catch up on sleep.” Cas whispers into Dean’s neck. 

Dean huffs in response but lets Cas nuzzle into him. He rubs Cas’s back and lets one hand tangle into Cas’s soft hair. 

“You know, I’m kind of jealous that Mary said your name before mine.” 

“Well, I am the cooler dad in this house.” 

Dean freezes his hands. _Dad_. He turns his head and captures Cas’s lips with his own for a brief kiss. 

“Lets make if official then.” He whispers into the kiss. 

“Dean Winchester, are you asking me to marry you?” Cas’s eyes pop open, and all the sleep had scurried away. 

“If you’d have me, then yes.” 

“Of course Dean.” Cas places a soft kiss on his forehead, “Of course.” 

Dean turns them both around and straddles Cas’s thighs. He leans forward and kisses Cas more passionately. 

Cas breaks the kiss and smiles up at Dean, “You know we have some time till Mary wakes up.” 

Dean feels Cas’s warm fingers pull at his shirt and he chuckles. 

“Yeah.” He leans back in and places small kisses down Cas’s neck.


End file.
